Laser diodes are used in many different applications such as laser pointers, projection displays, and sensors. Laser diodes that emit in the near UV, violet, near infrared, or infrared regions of the spectrum can be compact and inexpensive. In other regions of the spectrum, however, known laser diodes, such as frequency doubled laser diodes, are complicated, bulky, inefficient, and expensive. There is a great need for a compact, efficient, and inexpensive laser diode system capable of emitting at other desirable wavelengths, such as in the cyan, green, charteuse, yellow and amber regions of the spectrum.